Candle in the Wind
by Sensei-San
Summary: Die Stadt Suou ist vollkommen verlassen. Nichts und niemand lebt mehr hier. Außer eine kleine Kerze, die einen ständigen Kampf mit dem Wüstenwind führt.


Suou, die Stadt des roten Königs. Eine Stadt am Wasser und dennoch mitten in der Wüste. Einst war dies eine lebendige und fruchtbare Stadt. Aber diese Tage sind schon lange vergangen. Nichts erinnert mehr an die blühenden Grünflächen innerhalb der Stadt. Alle Wasserkanäle sind längst ausgedorrt. Die Stadt ist nur noch ein verlassener Fleck auf der Landkarte. Dies ist nun eine Stadt wie die Ruinen der einstigen Zivilisation, deren Überreste in Japan verteilt sind. So wie im Herrschaftsgebiet des einstigen blauen Königs. Dort finden sich alte und riesige Bauten, die dem Wasser zum Opfer gefallen sind. Nun endet auch Suou so.

Nichts weit und breit existiert hier, dass Luft zum überleben braucht. Nichts, bis auf eine fast heruntergebrannte Kerze, die sich den starken Wüstenwinden widersetzt. Sie ist der einzige Gegenstand, der die Luft zum leben beziehungsweise zum brennen braucht. Von ihrem Platz im früheren Palast des roten Königs, in einem Turmfenster aufgestellt, überblickt sie die gesamte Stadt und das nahe Umland. Aber nichts ist hier, dass sich zum anleuchten lohnt. Die Stadt ist verlassen und alle Pflanzen sind ausgetrocknet. Nichts lebt mehr hier. Nicht einmal Insekten oder Kleintiere wie Ratten oder Mäuse. Suou ist wahrlich eine Ruinenstadt.

Aber die Kerze will nicht aufgeben. Egal wie stark der Wind auch immer ist, sie brennt unbeirrt weiter. Egal, ob kleines Lüftchen oder starker Wüstensturm, der sich in die Stadt verirrt hat, die Kerze brennt immer weiter. Es scheint fast so, als habe sie eine Aufgabe.

Einst war sie mächtig und ihre Flamme war groß, aber nach so vielen Tagen, Wochen und Monaten ist sie nun zu einer kleinen mickrigen Kerze zusammengeschrumpft. Aber nichts desto trotz brennt sie weiter. Der ach so starke Wüstenwind kommt einfach nicht gegen diese Kerze an. Sie kann ihre kleine lodernde Flamme noch immer aufrecht erhalten.

Auch wenn sie ein lebloser Gegenstand ist, scheint sie doch eine Seele zu haben. Die leuchtende Flamme, welche bei schönem Wetter in der Nacht bis weit am Horizont noch erkennbar ist, scheint eine Art Aufgabe zu haben. Es scheint als habe sie ein festes Ziel und geht nicht aus bis dieses Ziel erreicht ist. Aber ist das eigentlich möglich? Kann eine Kerze ein Ziel, einen Wunsch haben? Oder ist es doch nur ein Gegenstand ohne Wünsche, Hoffnungen und Leben?

Wie man es auch sehen mag, die Flamme trotzt jedem Wind, der sich ihr stellt. Zwar tanzt sie heftig, dennoch ist sie zu stark als dass der Wind es vermach sie auszublasen. Hartnäckig hält sie jeder Attacke des Windes stand. Es ist ein Kampf. Aber ist er es auf Ewig? Sicher nicht. Irgendwann ist die Kerze zu weit herunter gebrannt und dann kann sie sich gegen einen starken Windhauch nicht mehr behaupten und erlischt. Wenn dies passiert, würde auch Suou für immer eine Ruinenstadt. Niemand würde mehr hierher finden. Vielleicht doch, aber sicherlich erst in vielen Jahren, wenn die Stadt schon vollkommen heruntergekommen ist und ein Leben hier unmöglich geworden ist.

Tritt dieses Ereignis ein, ist die Aufgabe der Kerze gescheitert. Sie brennt auf diesem Fensterbrett an diesem hohen Platz, um den Leuten in der Ferne zu leuchten und diese in die Stadt zu locken. Doch wenn sie erlischt kann sie nicht mehr leuchten und die Menschen, die in der Wüste umher wandern, kommen nicht nach Suou und können die Stadt auch nicht mehr zu ihrem alten, früheren Glanz zurückführen. Soll Suou, die Stadt des roten Königs wirklich so sang- und klanglos von der Wüste verschluckt werden? Ist dies wirklich das Schicksal der Stadt Suou?

Das darf nicht sein. Und aus diesem Grund kämpft die kleine Kerze ihren Kampf gegen den immer stärker werdenden Wüstenwind. Sicherlich wird eines Tages der Kampf zugunsten des Windes vorbei sein, dennoch gibt sich das Kerzlein nicht geschlagen, noch nicht. Noch hat sie dir kraft sich gegen den Wind behaupten zu können und unbeirrt ihr Licht in die Wüste hinein zu schicken in der vergehenden Hoffnung, dass doch noch eine oder mehrere Personen in die Stadt kommen und diese wieder neu aufbauen.

Es vergeht kein Tag und keine Nacht in der die Kerze nicht mit dem hartnäckigen Wind kämpft. Und immer wieder behält sie die Oberhand. Doch trotz dieser Siege tagein tagaus kommt keine Menschenseele nach Suou. Die Kerze wird mit jedem anbrechenden Tag kleiner und somit auch schwächer. Mit jedem neuen Tag verringert sich die Chance, dass Suou doch noch einmal in voller Pracht erblühen wird. Welch eine Verschwendung. Die Stadt ist wunderschön und die Häuser sind angenehm kühl während des heißen Tages. Man kann nicht von lächerlichen Holzhütten reden, nein, die Häuser wurden von Profis erbaut und jedes Haus erfüllt seinen Zweck. Jeder Stein in dieser Stadt ist durchdacht aufgesetzt und gemauert worden. Nichts in dieser Stadt ist zufällig entstanden. Und eine solche Stadt soll nun tatsächlich zu einer Geisterstadt werden? Dies soll eine Stadt werden, die nur noch in den Erinnerungen der alten Leute, der einstigen Bewohner Suou´s, leben? Soll die Stadt wirklich so enden?

Egal wie sehr die Kerze sich auch wehrt, mit jedem Tag wird der Wind stärker und stärker. Und so wird es mit jedem Tag schwerer, sich zu behaupten und die Flamme am brennen zu halten. Die kalten Nächte und heißen Tage ziehen ins Land und die Kerze schrumpft und schrumpft. Mit jedem Windstoß wird es schwerer nicht auszugehen und die Stadt nicht verschwinden zu lassen.

Ein gewaltiger Sandsturm folgt dem vorigen. Die Kerze schafft es immer wieder sich gerade so am brennen zu halten. Doch ein einziger, kurzer Moment genügt und ein starker, zu starker Windstoß löscht das Licht. Nun ist es vorbei. Das Licht ist erloschen und die Stadt ist noch immer leer und trostlos. Das Ziel, welches die Kerze sich gesetzt hat und ihre Aufgabe hat sie nicht erfüllen können. Letzten Endes war der Wind und somit das Ende der Wüstenstadt Suou besiegelt und nicht zu ihrem Guten. Die Kerze hat lange und hart gekämpft. Dennoch wäre sie lieber von einem zarten Lufthauch aus der Lunge eines Menschen ausgeblasen worden als vom kalten Wüstenwind.

Ein ´Zipp-Geräusch ertönt kurz und hinter der verloschenen Kerze leuchtet ein weiteres kleines Feuerchen. Das Licht, welches dieses Feuer wirft, lässt eine groß gewachsene Person mit breiten Schultern erkennen. Es muss sich also um einen Mann handeln. Dieser streckt seine Hände in Richtung der ausgegangenen Kerze aus und verhilft ihr durch das kleine, eben entflammte Feuerchen, zu neuem hellen Leuchten.

Das Licht, welches die Kerze nun wieder wirft, zeigt braun gebrannte und kräftige Hände. Der Mann ist durch einen Mantel, der sogar das Gesicht bis auf die Augen verdeckt, verhüllt. Er schüttelt das kleine Feuer aus. Dieses hat nämlich eine Aufgabe erfüllt. Dann wendet er sich der Kerze ab und geht die Treppe hinunter. In der Ferne erscheinen langsam immer mehr Lichter. Es sind Menschen, die nach Suou kommen. Sie wollen die Stadt doch nicht nur in ihren Erinnerungen leben lassen. Sie wollen ganz Japan und der restlichen Welt die wunderschöne Stadt Suou zeigen.

Die ersten Menschen kommen in der Stadt an und packen an den Häusern ihre Sachen aus. Langsam füllt sich die Stadt wieder mit Leben. Zunächst nur menschlichem Leben und das der Haustiere. Bald aber werden hier auch wieder die schönsten Blumen erblühen und Suou in eine Oase verwandeln.

Der Mann, welcher die einsame Kerze wieder entflammt hat, geht durch den Palast. Hinter ihm taucht ein weiterer kleinerer Schatten auf. Auch diese Person ist in einen Mantel gehüllt. Dennoch lässt der Mann sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und spaziert weiter durch den Palast. Er schaut sich alles genau an. Zusammen mit der zweiten Person geht er durch die großen Zimmer und Gänge und begutachtet alles. Er bleibt dann in der Eingangshalle stehen. Sein Blick wandert nach oben an die Zimmerdecke. Ein Griff ins Gesicht und schon wird der Mundschutz heruntergezogen. Nachdem dies geschehen ist, hebt er seine Hände und schlägt die Kapuze nach hinten. Hervor kommen kurze, leicht gewellte schwarze Haare.

"Endlich Zuhause." sagt er leise und auf seinem sowie dem Gesicht der anderen Person, die unterdessen ebenfalls den Mundschutz sacken ließ, erscheint ein zartes zufriedenes Lächeln.

**Ende**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Der Titel zu der Geschichte ist vom gleichnamigen Lied "Candle in the Wind" von Elton John abgenommen. Allerdings ist der Inhalt ein anderer.

Der Titel des Liedes gefiel mir so gut, dass ich eine Geschichte daraus machen wollte. Zwar war da noch nicht der genaue Inhalt der Story sicher, aber ein grobes Storyboard hatte ich schon im Kopf. Ich hoffe, es gefällt und der Titel passt einigermaßen zum Inhalt der Geschichte.

Sicher habt ihr die männliche Person schon raus erkannt. Daher unterlass ich es auch, einen Namen fallen zu lassen.


End file.
